


The Fashionable Choice

by ActuallyMin



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Other, Shopping, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyMin/pseuds/ActuallyMin
Summary: Emmeline Altava has a difficult decision to make.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Fashionable Choice

“Ooh, those are cute.” Emmy stopped as she spotted the rack of bowties through the small boutique window. She slipped inside, the bell above the door tinkling, and worked her way to them.

At the top of the rack were orange, pink, and red. The second row was yellow, green and brown and at the bottom were blue, purple and black.

“Hmm; not my colour.” She dismissed the others, focussing on the dusky orange and the vibrant pink ones. But which one should she get?

Emmy took one of each off the rack and held one up under her chin, checking her reflection in the tiny mirror that topped the rack. She spent some time swapping the two, changing angles and murmuring to herself.

“The orange is pretty and warm, but the pink is nice and feminine. But the orange goes better with my coat… ugh, but the pink is such a nice shade…”

“Hello! Do you require any assistance?” A chipper voice trilled from a dark doorway. From it emerged a short, well dressed blonde in an immaculate black dress, paired with a white bolero jacket, sheer black tights and shiny black kitten heels.

“I can’t decide which one to get!” Emmy cried and held up the two bows.

“Oh, they’re both such lovely colours.” The shop girl began, but was interrupted by the shrill ring of a telephone from behind her. “Do excuse me.”

Emmy turned back to the mirror and resumed comparing the bows. They were both made of soft velvet, set on a white ribbon with a chain for adjusting the length of the clasp.

In desperation, she tried holding both up at the same time, as though she were wearing both, but decided that that was too ridiculous an idea and she dismissed it immediately. Besides, if she wanted that much fabric around her neck, she would take to wearing a feather boa!

Emmy giggled quietly, imagining what else she’d wear with a boa. Maybe a top hat? Bracers and brown shoes to finish the look! If you’re going to look ridiculous, you may as well go all out.

She shook her head a little to clear her mind of the silly image, and returned to her task. Orange or pink?

Movement outside caught her eye, and with a quick glance towards the back door, she dashed out the front, holding a bow in each hand, and stopped the passing man in his tracks.

“Which one is better, the orange or the pink?” She asked him.

“Oh, my.” He blinked, gazed at the two bows presented before him, then he tipped his hat. “A gentleman never comments on a lady’s fashion choices.”

With a frustrated growl, Emmy dashed back inside, leaving the bemused fellow to pause for a second, before he checked his watch and hurried on.

“Aha! I know – I’ll toss a coin!” hanging the bows back up, she pulled a tuppence out of her purse and balanced it atop her thumbnail. “Heads orange, tails pink.”

With a deft flick, the coin went spinning into the air. Emmy tried to snatch it out of the air to slap onto the back of her other hand, but missed, causing the coin to bounce off of the end of her finger and go flying off to the other side of the store, down the back of a large, heavy-looking dresser.

Emmy was not one to curse, but she thought a few choice ones loudly.

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, running through a calming exercise. She felt her muscles relaxing, and after a few minutes reopened her eyes.

The shop girl returned from the back room, her phone call over, and she took her usual stance behind the register.

Emmy, finally making a decision, picked out the orange bow and took it to the counter.

A couple of seconds later, she reached back and took the pink one too.


End file.
